No More Words
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto es mudo y trabaja en un hostclub y Sasuke es su compañero de clases, popular, adinerado, estoico y muy callado; los dos pasan tiempo juntos sin decir nada. Para eso están los pequeños detalles Sasunaru Lemon Yaoi


**No More Words.**

_Quiero decirle que lo amo, pero no puedo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque soy mudo._

2010

Naruto Uzumaki no siempre fue mudo, pero cuando tenía siete años tuvo una fuerte fiebre, después una infección y varias complicaciones que lo tuvo entrando y saliendo de hospitales durante meses.

En el colegio todos lo trataban como un bicho raro. Y había dos clases de chicos: los primeros lo golpeaban para ver si "realmente" era mudo o si estaba fingiendo para llamar la atención y los segundos eran amables con él, aunque en el fondo, el rubio sabía que era por pura "pena".

Naruto odiaba que la gente fuera amable por pura pena, odiaba la forma compasiva y penosa como lo miraban y trataban, así que prefería los golpes, a veces incluso trataba de regresarlos, los golpes a los chicos que se reunían para golpearlo, pero como era él solito contra todos, siempre perdía.

Esa tarde, en el recreo no fue la excepción, Kiba, un chico mayor de otro curso era el que aparecía primero, después su amigos, lo golpeaban así no más frente a todos, nadie hacía nada, incluso los "amables" se mantenían distantes y se reían. Una vez que Naruto estuviera sangrando en el piso, ellos se iban y lo dejaban tirado, el rubio esperaba unos minutos y se levantaba e iba a la enfermería, muchas veces no quiso levantarse, pensaba que era mejor morir.

Pero aún era joven y era inocente, tenía la esperanza de que su vida iba a mejorar. Quería pensar de esa forma cada vez que veía a Sasuke uchica, era un chico de su clase, el más popular entre chcias y chicos, pero no era un chico muy presumido, siempre estaba callado y aquello causaba un aire misterioso. Naruto sabía por las habladurías que Sasuke era muy rico por su familia, podía darse el lujo de estrenar carro diferente cada mes e iba a grandes fiestas cada viernes y a la playa los fines de semana.

Naruto realmente deseaba esa clase de vida, popular, admirado en vez de rechazado y solo.

Llegó a la enfermaría donde estaba una mujer, rubia platina, parada en la camilla con un botiquín en mano.

—Otra vez —dijo ella con una mueca —. ¿Por qué siempre te metes en peleas? —preguntó ceñuda.

Naruto hizo mala cara, aunque la mujer se miró al ver el puchero, parecía una bebito. El rubio quería decirle a la abuelita Tsunade que él no se metía en pelea sino que Kiba y sus matones le daban palizas, pero como no podía hablar y si escribía alguna carta y si algún profesor le´+ia aquello, lo único que haría era llevar a Kiba y su gente a la dirección, serían suspendidos una semana, regresarían y con más ganas, golpearían a Naruto por soplón.

Era mejor callarse. Se sentó en la camilla y dejó que la mujer le desinfectar y cubriera las heridas. Naruto tenía ganas de fingir dolor de estómago por comer mucho ramen o algo parecido para no asistir a clases, pero al final decidió ir.

El pupitre de Sasuke estaba al lado suyo, le daba vergüenza que éste viera su cara amoratada en primer plano, aunque el pelinegro no mostraba interés… aquello le gustaba a Naruto, o sea, prefería alguien desinteresado como Sasuke antes de miradas de compasión como la mayoría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto pasó todo el mes, preocupado, pensando en qué regalo darle a Sakura por su cumpleaños, esa chica de largo pelo rosado y bellos ojos verdes, lo traía loco desde el primer año de segundaria, aunque nunca se acercaba a ella porque no podía hablar y si pudiera, no sabría qué decirle, tal vez invitarla al cine o a comer, también podía invitarla al parque de diversiones.

En fin, después de pensarlo mucho, decidió darle un collar de oro con un dije con forma de osito, también de oro, lo había comprado con los ahorros de su trabajo, ayudaba en la tienda de Kakashi, claro que en la bodega acomodando productos, ya que no podía atender a los compradores por su falta de voz.

Sakura celebraba su cumpleaños en su mansión, vivía en el mismo barrio de los Uchiha, la familia Haruno también era adinerada. La pelirosa dijo que todos podían ir a su fiesta, era como Sweet Sixteen de MTV, iba a ser algo mega espectacular con limosinas, celebridades, shows de magia, un pastel de dieciséis pisos por cada año que cumplía, etc.

Sakura llevaba un sencillo vestido corto de color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en una diadema de diamantes que su padre le dio. Todas las chicas sentían envidia, ya que era la más hermosa con su cuerpo con silueta de reloj de arena, su piel blanca y grandes ojos verdes.

La chica no perdía el tiempo para presumir, estaba en el centro de la pista de baile recibiendo los invitados y charlando con sus amigas. Entonces se acercó un chico en un traje negro muy simple, s eñe hacia familiar, aunque conocía tanta gente que no podría recordarlo, in embargo, Hinata, una de sus amigas, lo recordaba y le susurró al oído.

—Es Naruto —dijo ella tímida.

—¿Naruto?

—El sordo de tu clase —dijo Ino.

—Yo creí que era mudo —replicó Tenten.

—Sordo, mudo, es lo mismo —dijo la rubia.

—Pues no lo recuerdo —dijo Sakura.

—El que se sienta junto al guapo de Sasuke —dijo Ino con ojos brillantes la mencionarlo.

—Hablando de Sasuke, yo sólo tengo ojos para él, no me interesa ningún sordo o mudo —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto no escuchó esas cosas por la música, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se ahorraría el ridículo, se detuvo ante la chica de sus sueños y con una gran sonrisa, extendió el regalo hacia ella.

Todas se rieron ante la escena, Sakura se quedó confundida antes de coger la caja rectangular, apenas la abrió, vio un hermoso collar de oro con un dije de oso. Era un detalle muy bonito, iba a dar las gracias cuando sus amigas se rieron a carcajadas.

—Ew, si sales con un mudo, serás la hazmerreír —dijo Tenten.

—Calla —dijo Ino —. Así Sasuke es mío.

Hinata se limitó a suspirar en desacuerdo, no le gustaba que se burlaran de esa forma de Naruto, pero si no se reía, la sacarían dle grupo, se quedaría sin amigas, no sería popular, no era importante para ella, pero lo era para sus padres, ellos querían que se amistara con sólo gente de bien.

—Mmm, gracias —dijo Sakura cerrando la caja con fuerza —. Pero mis amigas tienen razón, ¿en qué pensabas?

Naruto abrió los ojos grandes, sintió que algo en su pecho se rompía, su corazón.

—En serio que es mudo —dijo Ino en tono compasivo.

—No sé —dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Consíguete a otra sorda… digo, muda para que te comprenda —dijo riéndose nerviosa, se sentía horrible por su comportamiento, pero no quería ser la burla de sus compañeros, prácticamente arrojó el regalo contra Naruto antes de irse.

La caja cayó al piso y el collar salió rodando, el rubio ni se molestó en cogerla y se fue corriendo ante las miradas compasivas y risas estruendosas.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina, Sasuke vio todo.

Al día siguiente, era de esperarse que Naruto no iba a clases, estaba deprimido y humillado. El dolor en su pecho era grande, tantos años enamorado de Sakura, o sea, no esperaba que ella dijera que lo amara y se echara sobre sus brazos, pero esperaba al menos que aceptara ser su amiga.

En realidad, nunca tuvo amigos para saber qué era eso. Una vez tuvo a Gaara, pero al crecer, el pelirrojo sintió vergüenza de él y terminó alejándose, ahora andaba con Lee y sus amigos y cada vez que veía al rubio, pasaba de él como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta, era Iruka.

—Te hice ramen —dijo el hombre, pero el rubio ni se molestó en abrir —. Te lo dejo ante la puerta, cuando tengas hambre, coma y si quieres más, sabes… en la cocina hay más.

El moreno se preguntó si hacía buen trabajo, adoptó a Naruto cuando Minato y Kushina murieron. Todos rechazando a Naruto, tal vez él era el único que lo aceptaba y lo cuidaba, pero a veces sentía impotente, quería enviarlo a una colegio especial para gente especial, pero eso costaba mucho dinero, su trabajo apenas le alcanzaba para una casa en los suburbios y un colegio normal.

—Ya me voy al trabajo —dijo el hombre antes de irse, resignado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, llovía a cántaros, pero igual los alumnos tenían que correr varios círculos por la cancha de futbol. Sakura seguía sintiéndose miserable mientras admiraba a Sasuke, todos gritaban por el nombre del azabache. Era un placer verlo en shorts que dejaba a la vista sus muslos fuertes y un trasero redondo y hermoso, todas las chicas quería pellizcarlo.

Después de educación física, los chicos fueron a cambiarse a los vestíbulos y siguieron con las otras clases. La última clase era con el profesor de biología, era un pervertido, pero buen profesor y muy exigente, o sea, Jiraiya podía ser amigos de todos y el peor enemigo.

—¿Dónde está Uzumaki?

Nadie dijo nada aunque se veían culpables, algunos seguían riéndose por al fiesta de anoche, pero también se sentían mal. El profesor negó con la cabeza y siguió la clase.

La lluvia no paraba y había alcanzado hasta el barrio donde vivía Naruto, éste miraba la ventana empaparse, suspiró hondo, igual no tenía gran cosa que ver, sólo la casa vecina.

Al final de clases, la campana sonó por última vez para la salida, pero Jiraiya retuvo a todos al mismo tiempo que sacudía unos libros.

—Los exámenes están cercas, que alguien vaya a casa de ese chico Uzumaki para darle la tarea, no quiero que nadie repruebe en mi clase.

Todos se miraron ceñudos, nadie sabía dónde vivía el tal Uzumaki. Lo normal eran que los chicos hablaban y hacían planes para el cine o a fiestas, pero como Naruto no hablaba, nadie perdía el tiempo en intentar comunicarse.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el profesor, le quitó los libros y se fue estoicamente.

—¿Eso significa que vas a casa de ese chico? —dijo el mayor confundido.

Sasuke no sabía dónde vivía Naruto, pero era fácil averiguarlo, sólo tenía que ir a la dirección a pedir la información a la secretaria. La mujer lo atendió primero a pesar de la larga fila, ya que los Uchiha daban mucho dinero al colegio y había que respetarlos.

—¿Cuál es la dirección de Uzumaki?

—¿El mudo? —dijo ella como el otro se mantuvo serio.

—Tiene un nombre —Sasuke hizo una mueca, él no recordaba bien —. Uh, Naruto.

—Espera —ante la mirada asesina del menor, la mujer buscó en el computador —. Vive al sur.

—Anótame la dirección —se inclinó hacia ella, tenía una encanto que ni la mujer de esa edad podía evitar.

Con rapidez anotó la dirección en una hoja y se la dio.

—Gracias —Sasuke se fue a la salida, no llevaba sombrilla, caminó hasta su carro sin inmutarse a la hora de mojarse.

Por el trancón de la tarde, llegó una hora después a la casa del rubio. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto había estado en la cocina, con un cuchillo en mano, pensaba si quitarse la vida o no y cuando por fin decidió hacerlo, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Iba a ignorarlo, pero si era Iruka, no quería hacer sufrir a la única persona que se preocupaba por él, tal vez se suicidaba más tarde… Dejó el cuchillo y fue a abrir, la casa era muy cálida, así que se estremeció ante el frío de la lluvia que no perdió tiempo para entrar, entonces miró al chico alto y contextura atlética ante él, su pelo negro estaba mojado, su uniforme también, pero el rubio no podía reaccionar, se quedó mirando como si hubiera tropezado con un fantasma.

—¿Me dejas entrar? Me estoy mojando —dijo éste so ríete.

Naruto asintió confundido, Sasuke Uchiha entraba a su humilde casa.

—El profesor de biología te envía esto —Sasuke sacó los libros de la maleta.

Naruto seguía confundido, incrédulo que Sasuke hubiera cruzado al ciudad con esa lluvia, incluso si tenía carro, hasta su casa para darle la tarea. No podía decir gracias, así que hizo una larga reverencia.

—Para eso son los compañeros de clase —dijo Sasuke y lo tomó de los hombros —. Me conformo con tu sonrisa.

Sorprendido, Naruto lo miró. Sasuke había visto muchas veces al rubio sonreír, le parecía una sonrisa sincera y hermosa, anoche se emocionó al ver la sonrisa tan grande cuando éste le daba el regalo a Sakura, sin embargo, ella destruyó la sonrisa… Sasuke ya quisiera que alguien le sonriera de esa forma tan bella.

—Bueno, ya sé que no puedes hablar ni nada… Así que agradézcame con una sonrisa…Cuando sonríes… —Sasuke se ruborizó.

Sus manos seguían sobre los hombros del menor, Naruto alcanzó una de sus manos y la apretó fuerte, Sasuke lo miró y se estremeció al ver que éste le daba una gran sonrisa.

—No necesitas palabras si puedes sonreír de esta forma… Así que sonría siempre —dijo el pelinegro antes de soltarlo —. Ya tengo que irme…

Se fue hacia la salida, Naruto lo siguió, lo vio correr despavorido bajo la lluvia hasta el carro e irse. Quiso gritar y detenerlo, pero no podía.

2013

—Nooooo, Naruto, noooo —gritaba Iruka alarmado como éste le hablaba por señas.

"Usted no puede ir a trabajar así"

—Claro que sí.

"No puede, si pudiera, no lo dejaría"

Los dos miraron la pierna enyesada del mayor. Iruka tuvo un accidente y el trabajo lo suspendió por unos meses, escaseaba el dinero y a Naruto se le ocurrió la idiotada de ser un host en un club. Ahora el chico era un adolescente de dieciséis años, andaba un poco delgado, pero Konan, la dueña del club, le dijo que podía trabajar después del colegio, podía trabajar ahí.

—Eres menor de edad.

"Ella dice que la policía no molestará"

—Me refiero que yo soy mayor y decido, no te dejaré ir a esos lugares.

"Necesitamos pagar arriendo, comida… No dejará que usted trabaje hasta no sanarse enteramente. Yo sé cuidarme"

Los últimos años Naruto sonreía más que nunca, su sonrisa era hermosa e Iruka no podía pelear contra eso, era como su arma secreta.

—De acuerdo, pero regresas llegado las doce.

"Gracias" abrazó fuertemente a su tutor.

Naruto comenzó a trabajar en el club y como pólvora el chisme fue por todo el colegio: el mudo se acostaba con todos por dinero.

Claro que eso no era cierto, algunos host se acostaban con sus clientes y era un error, había que mantener a estos muy interesados en ellos para que siguieran yendo y ando dinero, una vez acostado con el cliente, éste perdía interés y dejaba de ir o cambiaba a otro host.

Naruto era uno de los favoritos, sabía divertir mucho a los clientes. La mayoría eran mujeres mayores, salían del trabajo e iban directo al club a quejarse de sus trabajos y novios. Como hablaban mucho, les gustaba que el rubio estuviera callado, aunque cuando querían que esté "dijera" algo, lo hacían escribir por el iPhone.

Una de esas tardes, un nuevo cliente apareció, Naruto apenas lo vio se asustó y se fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

—Oiga, Karin, ve a atenderlo, se ve de dinero —dijo Konan confunda de que Naruto se hubiera ido.

Emocionada, la de pelo fucsia fue hacia el pelinegro, se veía indeciso y miraba por todas partes en busca de alguien.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Busco a Naruto.

—Ya se fue a casa —dijo fríamente, desde que ese maldito lisiado trabajaba ahí, había perdido muchos clientes.

El chico no dijo nada y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Espera —gritó Konan que veía todo, no iba a dejar que un tipo rico se fuera así no más.

—Regresaré mañana, cuando Naruto esté.

—Pero qué mierda, Naruto está —dijo ella ceñuda —. Vamos, te lo traeré —cogió a Sasuke con cuidado del brazo y lo guio hacia uno de los cuartos VIP —. Con que Naruto, es un chico muy especial…

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo quieres en algún costume?

—¿Costume?

—¿Quieres que esté disfrazado, que haga algún papel… ? Ya sabes.

Sasuke no sabía, nunca iría a esos lugares si no fuera por los chismes.

—Que él decida.

—Ok, lo traigo, tú espera —dijo ella sonriente —. Puedes servirte lo que quieras en la barra.

¿Esa mujer hablaba en serio? A pesar de que Sasuke era alto y tenía caradura, se notaba que era un menor e de edad, último curso de preparatoria, incluso llevaba el uniforme. Bueno, contrataba a menores de edad para entretener viejos verdes, Sasuke no debía sorprenderse.

Konan fue rápidamente por Naruto que seguía en el vestíbulo.

—No se toma descansos —dijo ella enojada —. Te quedas sin el pago de hoy.

Naruto le dio una mirada asustada, necesitaba el pago de esa noche para el arriendo de mañana.

—Si atiendes bien al cliente… Te pagaré hasta el doble, pero lo atiendes bien, se nota que es de muy buena familia.

Naruto asintió varias veces.

—Bueno, ve, VIP 3 —le dio empujoncitos hacia la salida.

Naruto fue hacia el fondo del establecimiento, era inmenso, los VIPs estaban al final. Tocó la puerta y un voz familiar le dijo "pase".

«Sasuke —pensó el rubio inmóvil, quería huir».

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, éste abrió y lo cogió de la mano, lo arrastró dentro del semi oscuro lugar. Estaban muy cerca, el mayor lo recostó con cuidado contra la puerta y cerró con seguro. Se oyó el clic, Naruto no tenía escapatoria, ¿acaso Sasuke fue hasta ahí para burlarse?

—En srio trabajas en éste lugar.

Olía a vodka. Sasuke se sepaeró y fue al sofá, se sirvió otro vaso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto quería llorar, de todas las personas, no quería que Sasuke estuviera ahí, ya que era la única persona del colegio que lo trataba como un humano, no le daba miradas de penas ni carcajadas de burla. Ahora Sasuke debía pensar lo peor, que era algún puto.

Derrotado, se acercó, se sentó al otro lado del sofá y escribió en su iPhone.

"Entretener a los clientes"

—¿Cómo?

"No pienses mal! Hablo con ellos, más bien los escucho, me cuentan sus problemas… " Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate.

Sasuke sonrió tranquilo, estaba asustado de que los chismes fueran ciertos, de que Naruto se acostara con todos, le daba asco y celos.

—Bueno, desde ahora seré tu cliente número unió —dijo Sasuke —. No dejaré que nadie se te acerque, soy posesivo y celoso —confesó divertido —. Aunque no soy muy hablador.

La amenaza de Sasuke era cierto, iba todas las tardes después del colegio y también iba los fines de semana, Konan le cobraba el triple con la excusa que acaparaba a su host favorito. Sasuke no tenía problemas de pagar, después, se quedaba con Naruto en el VIP y tomaba como el otro lo admiraba.

En serio no era hablador y Naruto a veces lo acompañaba con unas copas. Sasuke tenía la costumbre de deshacer la corbata del uniforme y miraba el techo oscuro durante horas. Naruto s llevaba miles de imágenes del pelinegro a la casa, por las noches soñaba con él y en medio de la noche terminaba masturbándose sin darse cuenta, al principio no aceptaba que se tocaba con Sasuke en su mente.

¿Aquello era ser gay? La única chica que le gustaba era Sakura, a pesar de que le rompió el corazón años atrás, siguió sintiendo algo por ella. A Sasuke sólo lo había visto como alguien verdaderamente amable, a veces se topaba con él y le sonreía —como le pidió antes—, pero Sasuke siempre estaba estoico.

Ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero en realidad no lo conocía, Sasuke no decía nada y se limitaba a tomar. Aún así, esos pequeños detalles causaban algo a Naruto, al menos a su cuerpo en crecimiento, ya se había excitado por otras chicas, por películas, revistas… Pero ¿Sasuke? ¿De todos los seres en la Tierra?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Regreso al trabajo mañana y tú renuncia a eso —dijo Iruka alegre de moverse, aunque su pierna seguía en letargo por los meses de yeso.

"Qué?"

—No creerás que te dejo ahí.

"Claro que no" Naruto sonrió con amargura, no le importaba dejar el club.

A la única que le importaría era a Konan que perdería dinero, pero quería seguir ahí para estar cerca de Sasuke. Siempre envidiaba a los demás porque hablaban mucho y podían contar sus secretos, enamoramientos, planes, etc. odiaba el silencio, pero amaba el silencio de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que no se sentía incómodo con alguien tan cerca. A veces era incómodo estar en silencio con Iruka, el hombre hablaba tanto que se sentía mal al perder el hilo de la conversación, el pobre Naruto no podía seguirlo, pero Sasuke era diferente, se sentía simplemente bien su silencio.

Era como si es tuvieran hablando… Naruto podía ver señales, el mirar de Sasuke, sus suspiros, cuando se servía el vodka, cuando lo tomaba, cuando suspiraba otra vez, cuando parpadeaba, respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba despacio.

La mañana siguiente, era un viernes, el club iba a estar súper lleno. Naruto huyó de clases para llegar temprano, quería aprovechar lo poco que le quedaba con Sasuke antes de darle la noticia fatal a la peliazul. Dios, la pobre Konan se iba a infartar.

Normalmente Sasuke llegaba a las seis de la tarde y se quedaba hasta las doce, pero esa noche, no apareció. Naruto se preocupó bastante, era su última noche y no vería a Sasuke, cuando alguien entró al VIP, creyó que era el azabache, pero era Karin.

—Konan dice que vayas a atender a la señora de la mesa cinco, ya que tu amorcito no vino —dijo burlona antes de irse.

Resignado, Naruto se fue a hacer su trabajo a las doces le dio la mala noticia a Konan y volvió a casa. No supo nada de Sasuke hasta el lunes cuando lo vio en el colegio, sin embargo, éste estaba distante como siempre, no quiso acercarse a él. Tal vez no fue al club porque se cansó de su compañía, después de todo, era un pobre mudo que no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos ni nada, era un ser miserable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir del colegio, Sasuke sin saber nada, fue al club, Konan le dijo que Naruto ya no estaba e intentó meterle a Karin o a otra chica e incluso chico por la fuerza para que se quedara. Todo aquello no sirvió, Sasuke se fue como bala al enterarse, en su carro, pensó regresar a casa, pagaba su mesada a su hermano para que distrajera a sus padres, tal vez era hora de regresar a casa, pero terminó manejando hacia el sur donde vivía el chico que siempre ele sonreía.

Al llegar, corrió hacia la casa y tocó el timbre miles de veces, un hombre salió, molesto.

—¿No estás grande para molestar a estas horas?

—Eh, vine a ver a Naruto… Eh, le traigo… cuaderno…, libros…

Era de las pocas veces que Sasuke se volvía estúpido y decía tonterías. El hombre se rió y o dejó pasar.

—Naruto sigue despierto, lo llamo, siéntate como en casa —Iruka se fue al segundo piso y Sasuke se quedó en el umbral, no sabía si ir a la sala o qué, no sabía porqué carajo estaba ahí.

Naruto no le debía nada, ellos ni eran amigos, aún así cruzó la ciudad como loco en su busca.

De repente apareció Iruka con un Naruto confundido y sorprendido detrás.

—Haga bien la tarea, de gracias a tu amigo —dijo Iruka caminando hacia la salida — tengo turno de noche, llegaré mañana, pero tú no veas TV hasta tarde que mañana tienes cole —se despidió de Sasuke con una sacudida de mano y se fue.

Los dos se quedaron solos, el silencio empezó a ser terrible. Si Naruto pudiera gritar, le preguntaría qué hacía ahí.

—Me dijeron que renunciaste el viernes… No pude ir porque mi madre tuvo un problema en su casa de playa, de hecho, iba de camino cuando su carro se pinchó y mi padre esta en el extranjero y mi hermano estaba…

Naruto negó con la cabeza, no tenía que darle explicaciones, aunque se alivió al saber que éste no fue por una urgencia y no porque se cansó de él.

—Soy un idiota, puedo decir muchas cosas… —dijo Sasuke cabizbajo —. Pero no soy capaz de decir que me gustas…

Dijo lo último tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo el menor, entonces se fue literalmente corriendo hacia su carro. Naruto estaba en shock cuando reaccionó y no lo persiguió, nuevamente, como un año atrás, el rubio quería pedir que se quedara, más que nunca, le debía una explicación sobre lo que dijo, pero lo único que hizo fue verlo irse.

Sasuke no fue lejos y se detuvo en medio de la carretera, golpeó varias veces el volante, frustrado de no haber sido capaz de decir más alto lo que sentía. Todo el mundo le hablaba de tonterías, sus madre se desvelaba por la casa de playa, parecía que era su tercer hijo; su padre cuando estaba en casa, hablaba de trabajo; su hermano hablaba de la universidad y de las chicas que lo acosaban y las chicas que acosaban a Sasuke hablaban de ellas mismas para impresionarlo.

El pelinegro no era muy hablador, en realidad era tímido, parecía malgeniado, pero era tímido. Deseaba escuchar la voz de Naruto, pero en el silencio de éste, sentía que podía conocerlo mejor que nadie. Sasuke era muy observador, no perdía detalle del rubio, se prendió totalmente con la sonrisa que mostró en la fiesta de la pelirosa. Después le llevarle la tarea y que éste le sonriera en agradecimiento, quiso acercarse, ser amigos, pero le daba miedo… No quería que Naruto creyera que estaba con él por pena o algo por el estilo.

Era increíble que un chico popular, con futuro, etc. se fijara en alguien tan anormal, pero lo hacía. Y durante esas semanas con Naruto en el VIP, no fue capaz de decir algo o acercarse… Era un completo pendejo.

Al día siguiente, las clases eran las mismas como siempre. Sasuke se quedó más tarde para arreglar el salón, la profesora tuvo la gran idea de poner a un estudiante a hacer el aseo cada semana y esa semana era del pelinegro.

A esa hora los salones eran muy vacíos, apenas había gente. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la ventana, miró con desaire el paisaje. Llevaba pantalón negro y la camisa con las mangas subidas, aún no cogía la escoba ni organizaba los pupitres, empezó a deshacer el nulo de la corbata, odiaba eso, le picaba, le ahorcaba…

Aquella manía fue lo primero que vio una vez que Naruto entró al salón. El pelinegro se sobresaltó al verlo, bajó el cabeza, nervioso. Ya sabía que Naruto no hablaba, deseaba que fuera sordo también para no haber escuchado su confesión, no tenía pelotas para aceptarlo.

Naruto lo cogió por el nulo de la corbata y lo ayudó a terminar de deshacerlo, apenas su miradas se encontraban. El corazón de Sasuke latía torpemente con esa cercanía. No sabía qué planeaba éste, pero no lo iba a alejar.

Naruto dejó la corbata y quitó los primeros botones de la camisa de Sasuke, sus dedos tocaron el hueco entre su cuello y pecho, después se atrevió a bajar un poco y tocó el níveo pecho, a pesar de la lluvia, y el frío, la piel del mayor se sentía cálida. Todo en él era cálido. Sasuke aún no encaraba a Naruto, el menor cerró los ojos y se alzó, no mucho, casi medían igual y buscó sus labios con los suyos, los juntó en un beso torpe, no tenía experiencia en besar y se atrevió a besar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Unos segundos que aparecieron eternidad, Naruto decidió alejarse, pero Sasuke lo retuvo e introdujo bruscamente la lengua dentro de la boca haciendo que el rubio se exaltara por la respuesta tan apasionada, su cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía si estaba bien o no hacer lo que hacía, pero era su primer beso y era el mejor de todos, se dejó llevar por el mayor hacía la mesa del profesor, con cuidado lo alzó por la cintura sentándolo.

—¿Estás seguro que… ?

Naruto respondió con otro beso, no estaba seguro, pero se arrepentiría si no se entregaba al momento. No se separaron hasta que necesitaban respirar y sus mejillas estuvieran rojas. Sasuke posó la mano entre las piernas del rubio, éste bajó la cabeza y miró, la mano de Sasuke sobre su bulto, no hacía más que agrandarlo.

Sasuke no pensaba parar, se inclinó y sacó el miembro después de retirarle los pantalones. Si algún profesor o estudiante apareciera, tendrían problemas, pero estaban demasiados excitados, sin saberlo, habían estado esperando aquello hacía tres años atrás. Sasuke nunca había tocado un miembro que no fuera el suyo, había visto películas de esas mujeres con grandes senos y culo que daban sexo oral a un hombre.

—No es que me arrepienta…, pero no sé… —murmuró Sasuke, decidió poner en práctica alguna de esa películas, bajaba y subía su mano por la erección del rubio, éste jadeaba y se aferraba a la mesa.

Sasuke se agachó y besó la punta, después abrió la boca como esas actrices e introdujo el miembro, lo retiró rápidamente al sentir molestia, no sabía cómo hacía ellas para meter un miembro a la boca, pero era difícil. Naruto jadeó frustrado, era un quejido, Sasuke lo miró y éste se sonrojó, entonces sonrió, no iba a dejar que su chico sufriera, así que esa vez, respiró hondo e intentó meter el miembro a la boca otra vez, esa vez más lentamente para no llevarse sorpresas, lo que no entraba, Sasuke usaba la mano para coger la base y apretarlo con fuerza, subía y bajaba la cabeza, lo único que el rubio veía era los mechones negros y sentía un inmenso placer, a veces Sasuke se equivocaba y lo mordía fuerte con los dientes, pero la mayor parte era placentero.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso, siempre se conformaba con su mano y algún que otro juguete que conseguía a escondidas de su padre. Había escuchado por ahí que se sentía bien, pero no se imaginaba tanto, ahogó un gemido, un débil ruido salió de su boca, sentía que su cuerpo estaba débil por las sensaciones que le causaba el mayor, sentía que iba a irse por detrás, se aferró fuerte a la mesa y apretó los labios, Sasuke usaba la mano libre para jugar con las esferas que colgaban de su miembro, no aguantó más y expulsó su esencia, una sorpresa para el pelinegro, que apurado se alejó como el líquido viscoso resbalada por su garganta sin que pudiera hacer nada y unas cuántas gotas caían sobre la cara.

Naruto abrió la boca, afligido, quería disculparse, sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió y volvió a lamer su miembro flácido para limpiarle cada gota.

—Está bien, sólo es mi primera vez y no sé qué hacer… —se levantó y besó a Naruto, aquello podía ser sucio, pero no podía esperar en reencontrarse con sus suaves labios.

Naruto lo apretó contra sí para minar el beso, pudo sentir algo duro contra sí y bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke.

—Eh… —avergonzado bajó la cabeza mientras que el rubio le desabrochó los botones del pantalón, después bajó el zipper, el ruido metálico hizo que el corazón de Naruto saltara por todas partes, pronto se encontró con el miembro erecto de éste, tragó saliva antes de atreverse a tocar, sólo la punta… estaba roja y echaba un líquido transparente…

Naruto sabía que era presemen, después de todo era un chico y le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba muy excitado y duro, al tocar la caliente piel corrugada del miembro del pelinegro, su propio miembro empezó a retomar vuelo. Naruto lo soltó y dio vuelta quedándose en cuatro, alzó sus glúteos y dejó a la vista su entrada al Uchiha.

Naruto sólo llevaba la camisa y se deslizaba por la espalda, Sasuke aprovechó para verlo, dejaba pequeñas caricias desde su nuca hasta el nacimiento de sus glúteos, después lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y lo hizo girarse.

—Como no puedo escuchar tu voz, déjame que vea tus expresiones, quiero saber que lo disfrutas como yo —dijo Sasuke y acarició su rostro antes de besarlo.

Naruto asintió, él también quería ver a Sasuke. Éste lo acostó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y recostó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Aquello iba a doler, pero Sasuke trataría de ser lo más gentil posible, entró despacio como Naruto cerró los ojos, salía ruidos muy débiles de su voz ausente, de repente el único ruido que se escuchaba era las patas de la mesa que se movía de un lado a otro con cada embestida y de a poco el Uchiha aumentaba el paso y Naruto lo seguía con los movimientos de cadera, aún había más dolor que placer, de hecho, las primeas veces iban a ser así, pero sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Sasuke ahoga sus gemidos, quería que Naruto supiera lo bien que se sentía con sus expresiones, ellos podían comunicarse de esa forma más que nada en el mundo. Con cada estocada perdía el miedo y de esa forma le decía que le gustaba, no sabía si era enamoramiento o amor, pero sabía que quería mantenerlo por mucho tiempo y tal vez en ese tiempo sabría con seguridad de sus sentimientos por Naruto y sin miedo le diría lo que sentiría.

Naruto contrajo los músculos y rodeó las piernas alrededor de Sasuke que se movía de adelante atrás ferozmente, su miembro ya parado otra vez le tocó el estómago, Sasuke lo cogió y empezó a menearlo mientras seguía el vaivén que los unía, salía y después entraba con más fuerza, quería llegar hasta el punto del rubio, hacer que se deleitara como él lo hacía. El rubio apretó más el interior, en medio del dolor y placer, iba a venirse por segunda vez, Sasuke siguió atravesando su estrechez hasta que tampoco pudo más, bombeó más abruptamente el miembro del rubio, quería venir esa vez con él.

La lluvia de afuera era imparable, al igual que sus embestidas, Sasuke se apuró y como la esencia de Naruto salía de su miembro, él soltó el suyo en su interior, se estremeció con una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, no tenía palabras para describir ese orgasmo como sentía su miembro apretado en el interior de Naruto, agotado, se dejó caer sobre su delgado cuerpo, aspiró su cuello, tenía un olor dulce mezclado con sudor, después buscó su rostro y lo besó. Naruto seguía con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, el miembro de Sasuke seguía en su interior… Sus cuerpos seguían fusionados a pesar de que ya había pasado la excitación, no necesitaban de aquello en realidad para estar conectados, se mantuvieron en esa pose durante un largo rato.

Se olvidaban que seguían en el salón de clases y que aún había gente por ahí. Cualquier suspensión valía la pena.

Sasuke se vistió y Naruto hizo lo mismo. La lluvia cesó y escuchaban sus respiraciones fuertes, aún trataban de recomponerse.

Sasuke estaba estoico, más que nunca, Naruto cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero se giró ante la llamada del otro.

—Lo que te dije, me gustas, creo que es más que eso, pero no quiero decir tonterías hasta no tener el valor suficiente para mostrarte lo mucho que me importas —decía caminando hacia el menor.

Naruto tampoco estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero al igual que Sasuke, le gustaba su compañía y quería pasar más tiempo, juntos.

—Ya que no más host club, podemos encontrarnos por las tardes… ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana conmigo? Te dejo escoger la película —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto buscó su iPhone.

"Y pagas las entradas, las palomitas y la gaseosas"

—De acuerdo, pero en el fin de semana nos vamos a Disneylandia y pagas todo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, aquello costaba más que el cine, Sasuke se rió a carcajadas, pero no era una burla, sino porque era encantador verlo enojado.

—Pero ese día seré tu esclavo, te obedeceré en todo —dijo con malicia.

Naruto le regresó la sonrisa maliciosa antes de despedirse.

"Espero ansioso a la cita de mañana" le dio un beso rápido antes de darle una gran sonrisa como le gustaba y se fue.

la idea me vino cuando estaba en el baño a las cuatro de la mañana LOL y ahora casi son las nueve LOL lo escribí rápido, no correcciones, me siento más loca k con sueño :O

esto está largo, espero k no t hayas perdido, a veces salto una escena a otra, espero llenar los espacios y no ser confusa... últimamente me preocupo por ser confusa

me consekí un wattpad con el facebuk y kise subir algo y después me dio ganas de vomitar, ahí no creo tener lectores excepto k acose a todo el mundo pa' k vaya a leer, no soy esa clase de autor k se promocione mucho, si t pido k me leas sería más por compromiso k pork te interese lo k hago... no? creo k es hacer trampa y ser deshonesto contigo mismo, la mayoría t dirá algo lindo pa' salir dl paso

la historia es original y es hetero :3 no la he subido, sé k alargar eso es maloo, me la paso pensando, odian la historia, la aman, odian, aman, jamás lo sabré si no subo... pero como el sasuke de akí, tengo miedo LOL

y pasando al fic, odio las últimas cosas k he escrito, odio a Diamonds y a los drabbles de Sexy Little Things LOL Orion lo hice d corrido y El poder de una banana... con ese título ya sabes k es mala la historia, ést fic compensa algo lo mala k soy?

la primera vez k ando parlanchina en una nota y nunca hago notas LOL es k no dormir t vuelve hiper

decepciona mucho mi personalidad con lo k escribo, somos como personas diferentes LOL ódiame, pero no a la k escribe :O


End file.
